Truth Equals Love
by CoffeeCanary
Summary: Truth or Dare between two 14 year old boys leads to more truth than expected.


**A/N** - So this is a little one shot, just some cute fluff. R&R.

* * *

Blaine sighed softly as he bit down onto his lower lip. "Truth or Dare?" Blaine eventually asked, his voice was slightly shaking.

Kurt hesitated for a slight second before answering, "Uh..Truth."

He grinned. ''Who's your crush?''

Kurt blushed bright pink. He had had a crush on Blaine for a year now but he couldn't tell him, he was scared of what he would think. Making a vast decision he blurted out "No one."

He chuckled. ''Not true. You've been acting strange lately...''

Kurt's eyes widened. "What? No i haven't.." Kurt shrunk under the eye of his best friend, he couldn't say.. he couldn't. "Even if i have been acting weird it doesn't mean i have a crush Blaine.."

''You _so_ have a crush on someone! Tell me! Please!'''

Kurt's voice was muffled by the pillow he had clutched to his face. "Nooo." He fell to the floor, the pillow still covering his blushing embarrassed face.

He grinned. ''Oh, Kurtie is blushing...That's so cute! Who is she?''

He whimpered under the pillow when his friend had said 'she', was it normal to like a boy this way? He hoped he wasn't a freak. He already got bullied for his fashion sense by school students. He couldn't handle it if his friend hated him too. "No one. I don't have a crush. This is just an embarrassing question." He lifted his head, frowning when Blaine was still staring at him. "Can we move off this subject, please.."

He shook his head. ''No way you can get out of this.''

"I can't tell you." Kurt whined pathetically.

''Of course you can, Kurt. You're my best friend.'' He said, smiling. ''Please?''

"That's why i can't tell you. You will hate me and call me a freak and then i will have no one." Kurt buried his head back into the pillow, a tear making its way down his face from his watery eyes.

He frowned. ''What? No, Kurtie, I could never hate you. Trust me...'' He said, woried.

He couldn't help but whimper one more time. His head deeply shoved into the pillow, tears leaking faster. His breathing ragged. "Its n..not a g..i..rr..l ." He kept his head firmly still in the pillow, he didn't want to see his friends expression. He waited for the name calling and teasing to start.

''Oh, Kurt...'' He took him in his arms. ''It's okay...Don't worry...'' He wispered in his ear. ''I'm here for you.''

Kurt held onto his friend, he couldn't stop crying. He couldn't believe he had a crush on a boy, it was weird, most boys bragged about girls, not to mention that fact that his crush was his best friend.

He kissed his forehead. ''It's okay Kurtie...Nothing's wrong...''

"Th..there is someth..ing wrong. There is someth..ing wro..ng with m..m..me." He would have smiled at the kiss to his forehead but in this situation he just couldn't smile.

He shook his head. ''Kurt, you are normal. Sometimes, boys can like other boys too...'' He reassured him.

Kurt shook his head in return. "I should be like normal boys, like you. I should like girls like you. I don't like this feeling."

''Kurt, I like boys too...'' He smiled softly. Kurt gasped. "What? Your not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" He shook his head. ''I'm not kidding Kurt. I'm gay.'', Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest. His thin little body shaking a little. "Y..you don't hate _me _then?" Blaine chuckled and held onto Kurt. ''I don't hate you. You're my best friend.''

"How did you know you were gay?" Kurt waited for his best friend to reply, playing around with the buttons to Blaine's cardigan. The bright red cardigan looked so bright next to his porcelain skin.

''I always prefered boys. Girls are pretty too but I just can't imagine be with them. And you came in my life...'' He said, smiling. Kurt breathed for the first time in a few minutes, _what? _what did he mean by that? He sniffled. "What do you mean?", Kurt was still playing with the top button of the cardigan.

He chuckled nervously. ''I...I really like you, Kurt.'' Oh..oh no, what could he say to that? He really liked Blaine too but this was so confusing and hard for him right now. He looked down to his hands remaining still and silent for a few minutes. "Oh..wow.",Blaine's eyes filled with tears. ''I-I get that you like s-someone,but don't hate me...Please...'', Kurt's eyes widened at the tears coming from Blaines eyes, he almost chuckled at Blaine worrying about _him_ hated him for the same reason Kurt though _he_ would hate him. He pulled up out of Blaine's chest, Blaine must have thought he was going to walk out of the room because he had wrapped a hand round his own wrist. He pulled it out of his grasp and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, snuggling into him.

He sobbed. ''You're l-laughing a-at m-me...''

"I'm laughing at this situation, i'm not laughing at _you_." Kurt kept his arms around his friends shoulders, smiling.

He looked at him, confused. ''W-What?''

"You wanted to know who my crush was right?" Kurt's grey, blue and green eyes blinked adorably. He had to stop him crying or he would start again.

''Y-yes...'' He stuttered.

It was now or never. He really liked Blaine, loved him even. "I..it's.." Why wouldn't the words come out what was wrong with him? He mentally screamed at himself

He looked at him sadly. ''It's okay...You don't have to tell...I'll get over it...I still want to be your friend.'' He said, tears falling again.

"No i have to tell you." Kurt breathed in pulling back from the crook of Blaine's neck and staring into his friends water filled eyes. " 's...it's you. That's why i didn't want to tell you."

He pressed his lips to Kurt's,softly, sighing in relief.

Kurt breathed in when his friend had leaned in. When his lips touched his own he closed his eyes. Capturing the feeling of Blaine's lips into his mind, to remember forever. This was his first kiss and it couldn't feel more perfect.

Blaine started to move his lips against Kurt's, loving the feeling of his first kiss, that he was sharing with his best friend.

Kurt couldn't really bring himself to believe what was happening right now but he couldn't complain, this was his crush, the person he had loved for a year. He was attached to Blaine at the hip, he never said no when he was asked to stay over or go places with him. He was always by his side, at lunch during school, in classes and even snuggling with him in the same bed during sleepovers. Burt didn't mind, they had been inseparable for years. Blaine's lips tasted of apples, the fruit he ate mostly everyday.

Blaine's mind filled with memories he had with Kurt. The first time they met, in kindergarten. The first time they went to school together. The first time he helped kurt because someone was being mean to him, and how he comforted him at his mother's death. Now he was kissing him for the first time, hoping it was not the last. The kiss lasted longer than Kurt could have ever imagined. They pulled away at the same time, leaning their heads against each other. He giggled when Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it softly. It tasted of Blaine's lip, sweet and the 2nd best feeling he could have in this moment. His first was of course the kiss he had just shared with Blaine. His first kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed soft kisses to his neck. ''I love you.''

Kurt wrapped his own arms around Blaine's shoulders. Nuzzling into his neck and shivering at Blaine's lips contacting his neck. When Blaine had opened his mouth and said those three little words. His heart beat faster that it had ever beat before. God he loved him too, so much. "I Love you too."

His eyes lightened up, his heart melting at the words. He smiled widely and pecked on his lips.

Kurt bit his lip after the second short kiss of the night. "Truth is, I've loved for a..year now."

He sighed. ''You should have told me before, babe...''

"I didn't think i was normal. I was scared to tell you..I thought you would hate me and i would be alone.", a tear trailed down his cheek.

He kissed his tear away. ''Ssssh...I could never hate you.''

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. Snuggling further into Blaine's chest. "I know that...now."

He smiled. ''I'm tired...''

"Me too..", shifted uncomfortably on the floor of his bedroom.

He took him in his arms, leading him to the bed. He flipped the duvet down, luckily the two were already in their pyjamas. Kurt's were soft blue pants, stopping at his knee and curving inward with a white t-shirt, whereas Blaine had long grey pants with a grey t-shirt. Kurt sat in the bed waiting to see what Blaine would do. He laid next to Kurt taking him in his arms. He rubbed his nose against Kurt's, giggling softly. Kurt smiled, laughing adorably. He put his hand down, keeping his face still facing Blaine's and grabbed the cover and pulling it up, he was cold and slightly shivering but Blaine was helping. He was always warm. ''I love you...'' Blaine whispered in his ear. ''You're beautiful...''

"I Love you too, i can say the same for you." Kurt bit his lip, Blaine often scolded him for biting his lip probably because he once bit through his lip making it bleed. He often forgot and bit his lip, he couldn't figure out why he did it. It was just a habit. He had so many memories that he would treasure forever. Blaine had always looked after him no matter what, he couldn't help but stop and stare at how unbelievably gorgeous Blaine was.

"Stop biting your lip, i like them soft." Blaine pulled Kurt's bottom lip from his teeth and kissed him lightly. In this moment he couldn't care less who knows it, he loved Kurt so much and no one was taking him away from him. Ever. This was the start of their relationship and he knew that it would last a long time. For now he just wanted to snuggle with Kurt and sleep for a few hours.

"Let's sleep beautiful." Kurt blushed and smiled nodding his head and snuggling in deeper into Blaine's embrace. He Loved him and he couldn't wait to have the feeling of waking up in _his_ arms.


End file.
